wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Monastery (original)
|boss=High Inquisitor Whitemane |type= |level=33-40 |players=5 |key= (Cathedral and Armory) |bosses= }} The Scarlet Monastery is one of four strongholds of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade in the world, the others being the Scarlet Bastion within the ruins of Stratholme, the town of Hearthglen, and the town of Tyr's Hand. Located in the blighted forests of Tirisfal Glades, the Scarlet Monastery was once a cathedral to the Light, now taken over by fanatical zealots. The Monastery can be found northeast of the Undercity, near Lordaeron's northern coast. The Scarlet Monastery is a complex of four instanced dungeons for both Horde and Alliance characters. Recommended character levels are about 33-40 for a group of five. The Monastery is actually made up of four small instanced "wings", each of which should take about one hour to complete. These wings are technically all part of the same instance, and the mobs respawn at the same rate in each of them, except for the Cathedral. The Graveyard is intended for players between level 30 and 33, and can be done even without a full group, usually with 3-4 people. The Library is for players between level 32 and 36, and requires five people to complete at this level range. The Armory also requires 5 people, although 4 can probably down Herod, and is intended for players between level 35 and 37. The Cathedral is definately the toughest of the four wings, with multiple rough pulls, and will require 5 people. The two bosses, Scarlet Commander Mograine and High Inquisitor Whitemane, are fought at the same time. The Cathedral is tuned for players between level 36 and 41. All four wings will allow anyone level 25 or higher to pass. Here is a list of the mobs found in Scarlet Monastery: Scarlet Monastery Mobs History :The Monastery was once a proud bastion of Lordaeron's priesthood - a center for learning and enlightenment. With the rise of the undead Scourge during the Third War, the peaceful Monastery was converted into a stronghold of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. The Crusaders are intolerant of all non-human races, regardless of alliance or affiliation. They believe that any and all outsiders are potential carriers of the undead plague - and must be destroyed. Reports indicate that adventurers who enter the monastery are forced to contend with Scarlet Commander Mograine - who commands a large garrison of fanatically devoted warriors. However, the monastery's true master is High Inquisitor Whitemane - a fearsome priestess who possesses the ability to resurrect fallen warriors to do battle in her name. The Monastery's Hall of Champions has a collection of large statues of the order's most praised heroes: * Arellas Fireleaf * Barean Westwind * Dorgar Stoenbrow * Fellari Swiftarrow * Ferren Marcus * Harthal Truesight * Holia Sunshield * Invar One-Arm * Orman of Stromgarde * Valea Twinblades * Yana Bloodspear Maps and subregions * http://atlasmod.com/wowhead/SMArmory.html Quest guide Wings Graveyard (29+) The Graveyard is the first of four parts of the instance and is located on the left wing of the Cathedral and is also the smallest. The Graveyard, like the Library, does not require to enter. Though small, it is a haven for Paladins due to the instance enemies being entirely undead, and all of which are, unlike most instances, non-elite. Nevertheless, the Graveyard, which can be entered through the left entrance, offers some nice items from the undead Azshir the Sleepless, the Fallen Champion and Ironspine, who unfortunately are very rare spawns. Interrogator Vishas and Bloodmage Thalnos however are always there for players seeking a quick instance run for "warming up". The loot for this instance is mostly meant for lower levels because the highest elite boss (Bloodmage Thalnos) is only an elite 32 Library (31+) The Library is the logical first step for groups starting to run Scarlet Monastery and consists of 2 sections, one the Huntsmans cloister (which is full of Scarlet Beastmasters) and the actual library (otherwise called the Gallery of Treasures). There are few chests in this area except for the one box containing the necessary , which is required to open the doors to the Armory or the Cathedral. The 2 bosses are the houndmaster in the first section and the Arcanist Doan. Dungeon Denizens: "The Soldiers" *Scarlet Gallant - Melee, uses Crusader Strike and Hammer of Justice *Scarlet Beastmaster - casts Shoot and Exploding Shot (a fire damage shot that damages the enemy and any enemies standing near the target). Has a Scarlet Tracking Hound following him or her. "The Priesthood" *Scarlet Chaplain* - casts Inner Fire, Renew and Power Word: Shield. Kill these quickly. *Scarlet Adept - casts Holy Smite and Heal *Scarlet Monk* - casts Thrash (allows the caster to get 2 additional attacks) and Kick. "The Wizards" *Scarlet Diviner - casts Fireball and Mana Burn Bosses: *Houndmaster Loksey *Arcanist Doan Armory (33+) The Armory is one of two wings that are locked, and require either , found in a box behind Arcanist Doan in the Library, or a rogue to pick the lock. This wing (second entrance from the right) is a challenging one: Lots of humanoid guards block the way to Herod, the main boss, and the Scarlet Champion. As usual there is an open area and the armory which is made up of 2 parts. Any mistake may cause the group to aggro to many and die. Herod's chamber is also locked, and requires either or a rogue to pick the lock. Once inside you will fight him and him alone and get some good loot. But the battle is far from over, afterwards 10 Conjuors, Soldiers, and Protectors will all come form behind and swarm you. They usually give some loot but not much. The mobs here are almost completely different from that in Library. Entrance: *Scarlet Soldier - melee type, uses Improved Blocking *Scarlet Conjuror - caster, uses Fireball and comes with a Fire Elemental pet Footman's armory new mobs: *Scarlet Protector - heavy armor, uses Devotion Aura and Holy Light *Scarlet Guardsman - melee type with Defensive Stance, uses Disarm occasionally *Scarlet Evoker - Uses Fireball, Flamestrike, and Fire Shield mainly Crusader's armory new mobs: *Scarlet Defender* - melee type with Defensive Stance, uses Improved Blocking and Shield Bash *Scarlet Myrmidon* - melee type, hits hard and will enrage at low HP Boss: *Herod, the Scarlet Champion Cathedral (36+) The Cathedral, accessed through the second entrance from the left, is also locked, requiring or lockpicking. Both the way to and the inside of the Cathedral must be cleared with care, since fleeing humanoids can easily pull lots of other mob groups. The open grounds are full of people and you must clear these. Before engaging the final bosses, High Inquisitor Whitemane and Scarlet Commander Mograine, all of the Cathedral's interior must be cleared of any other enemies, or they will come to their aid. A good way to kill Morgraine and Whitemane are to have hunters set traps that will either freeze the or slow movement so you can have more time for ranged attacks. Another way is to send either 2 tanks or pets or demons to take the bosses and have everyone else be ranged and healers. Area attacks and other multi-target spells are useful. After Mograine is killed, Whitemane will come through previously locked doors and resurrect him, and they will heal each other to 100% health. For some classes the Cathedral is solvable, starting at around level 50. It is a particularly valuable training ground for Hunters, since they can learn much about double mob pulling and trapping here. I suggest you have a full-time tank, healer, and ranged because these are required for successful pulling out of the cathedral. Mages or Hunters would make good range, while Warriors would be tanks and Priests, Druids, or Warlocks healers. Enemies: * Scarlet Centurion - Melee type, hits quite hard, use Battle Shout to raise their attack power. * Scarlet Sorcerer - Caster, uses Blizzard, Frostbolt, and Slow mainly. * Scarlet Wizard - Their spells are relatively weak, and the mobs have the low armor customary of mages. If it is necessary to engage both a Wizard and Centurion/Myrmidon/Champion (melee) at once, tank the damage from the melee mob and kill the Wizard first. Try not to gather around these guys since they use Fire Shield and will spam Arcane Explosion if several party members are close to them. * Scarlet Champion - A fairly minimal threat one on one, if you have good armor. However in numbers these can be dangerous, especially if accompanied by an Abbot who can heal them. Try taking them out quickly, preferably after the healers and casters since their holy strike is quite a pain. * Scarlet Abbot - Priority target that has Inner Fire. Focus fire and kill these as soon as you see them, before any other mobs. Interrupt their spells if you can, and use any mana drain spells available to prevent them from healing themselves using renew and heal while attacking them. At least one good thing about them is they don't run, but enrage at low HP instead. * In addition, library and armory mobs marked with asterisk (*) above will also be encountered in cathedral. Bosses: *High Inquisitor Fairbanks *Scarlet Commander Mograine *High Inquisitor Whitemane Loot Loot for all bosses was greatly improved with patch 2.3. Mostly the loot consists of some leather armor, occasional mace, wand, or staff, and also consists of some mail and plate armor. There are also some trinkets and necklaces that can be obtained here. Graveyard The Library The Armory The Cathedral Trash Mobs (BoE Loot) Scarlet Monastery items Category:Instance loot Resources * Fadeleaf * Goldthorn * Grave Moss * Kingsblood * Liferoot Dungeon denizens * Fire elementals * Forsaken * Ghosts (one, at least) * Humans * Hyenas * Rabbits * Rats * Shades * Skeletons (one, at least) * Wraiths * Zombies Notes, tips, and additional info * If a player enters the instance with , all the mobs bow before him. * Due to the Monastery being in the heart of Horde territory, many flagged Alliance tend to become targets of lurking Horde when trying to summon other party members, especially on PvP servers. *You can also do experience runs up to level 45, but past that the low amount of experience is not worth the time. * All of the instanced wings of the Scarlet Monastery are stored on the same map. That means, with some walljumping, you can enter Cathedral, jump in the right places, and end up in the Graveyard wing. *All four wings require level 20 to enter. Due to the large number of low level blue items, SM has become a very favorite dungeon for low level players. At around level 35, people begin to really get into grouping and getting gear. A lot of high levels also solo SM in order to get all the blue items, silk cloth, etc. to sell. SM is a great source of money for high levels, but with The Burning Crusade there are much better ways to make money. External links Category:Instances Category:Tirisfal Glades Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Monastery Category:Temples Category:Crypts Category:Guides